


Don't

by Sara Dawson (waterofthemoon)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, MWPP Pre-Azkaban, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-23
Updated: 2003-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/Sara%20Dawson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-Azkaban, an inability to trust leads to the destruction of a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came to me in a flash in the middle of the night and developed from there. It's the darkest thing I've written, but also one of the most effective, if I do say so myself.

Don't look at me like that.

Don't blame me for your problems. Don't try to tell me this is all my fault.

Don't pretend to trust me.

Don't think I can't see through you. Don't forget that I know you better than anyone else.

Don't say you love me.

Don't ask me what changed between us. Don't imagine that things can ever be the same again.

Don't expect me to forgive you.

Don't break us apart because of this. Don't punish me for your actions.

Don't cry and say you don't know me anymore.

Don't act like you don't know what's going on. Don't hide the truth from me.

Don't make promises you can't keep.

Don't swear to change things. Don't vow to change yourself.

Don't consider a way out.

Don't suppose that being mysterious makes you invincible. Don't rationalize your reasons for keeping secrets from me.

Don't reflect on the happier days of our youth.

Don't believe that I don't love you anymore. Don't judge me when I say I have to go.

Don't, Remus.


End file.
